Fx get the party started !
by Ashiu
Summary: Les années lycée des F x , SHINee, 2PM, SNSD et autre
1. Chappie 1

Il est là, tout près. Il me serre dans ses bras, et je sens sa chaleur autour de moi. Mon cœur bat tellement vite. Est-ce que c'est ce que l'on peut appeler … l'amour ?

-LEE SULLI. Je peux savoir où vous êtes ?

-Ah ! Hum je …

-Non, je m'en fiche en fait. Tout ce qui m'importe est que votre esprit revienne IMMEDIATEMENT dans cette salle de classe et ce consacre un tant soit peu aux mathématiques.

Aish … C'est tellement énervant. Moi et cette prof … ça n'a jamais collé. En fait, c'est plutôt moi et les maths. Déjà, à quoi ça sert ? De toute façon, à l'école, je ne suis forte qu'en matière artistique et en langues. Tout le contraire de mon frère jumeau, qui lui, est troisième de l'école en maths mais dont la moyenne en arts plastiques doit planer dans les … deux sur vingt. Enfin vous voyez ~ Pour en revenir au cours de maths, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je rêvais comme ça. Je veux dire … Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ma faute d'être tombée amoureuse du type le plus inaccessible de la galaxie. Donc, si je veux pouvoir profiter pleinement de ce sentiment, je dois l'utiliser pour remplir les vides dans ma vie. Comme les cours de maths.

-Ya, Sulli-ah … Tu pensais encore à lui ?

Krystal Jung. Ma meilleure amie, et aussi la fille la plus indiscrète, sans gène, qui hurlait partout, bref, une vraie folle, mais bizarrement une des plus populaires des premières années. Accessoirement, et si ça vous intéresse, elle dort aussi en maths. Une vraie bouse dans toutes les matières. Je crois que sa moyenne doit tout juste être à dix, et encore … Elle peut dire merci à la course à pied.

-C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Je parie que la prof t'as aussi réveillée quand elle m'a engueulée.

Elle fit un petit sourire. Dans le mille. Je connaissais Krystal depuis la maternelle, et je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait tendance à tout reporter à elle-même … enfin, elle n'est pas méchante non plus. Même si elle peut être un peu garce. Okay, j'arrête, c'est quand même ma meilleure amie. A ce moment la sonnerie retentit. Je me levais avec joie et rejoignis en vitesse Luna et Victoria, suivie de Krystal, qui étaient à l'autre bout de la classe. C'étaient deux de mes autres meilleurs amies, et avec Amber, qui était absente aujourd'hui, on était la bande des F(x). Dans notre école, toutes les bandes d'amis ont des noms, et est tenue d'organiser une soirée par an, et d'inviter le maximum de monde. Je vous passe les détails, mais c'est souvent les soirées des quatrième années qui sont les plus réussies.

-En fait … Pourquoi vous vous appelez les F(x) alors que la majorité d'entre vous sont des bouses en maths ?

Je me retournais au son de la voie familière. Et voilà my twin … Je déteste quand il me parle de ça. Je ne le déteste pas tout court, normalement on s'entend bien … Mais on se taquine aussi … Disons ça comme ça. Luna écarquilla les yeux. Oh non, ça n'allait pas s'arranger si elle s'en mêlait. La connaissant, elle allait sortir une ânerie du style …

-Quel est le rapport entre F(x) et les maths ?

Voilà ce que je voulais éviter.

-Bon Taemin arrête de les embêter.

Interrompis une voix grave. Choi Minho surgit d'on ne sait où et je lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

-Merci Minho d'éduquer mon frère, ce que mes parents ont apparemment oublié de faire.

Le grand brun sourit.

-Ravi de rendre service à une jeune demoiselle en détress …. AIIIIEUH Key ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Kim Ki Bum, aka Key, la diva des SHINee ( la bande de mon frère ) venait d'apparaître de l'autre bout de la classe, et d'attraper l'oreille de Minho.

-Arrête de draguer, c'est pas bon pour ton teint.

-M-m-m-mais ! J'aidais juste.

Onew et Jonghyun, les deux autres SHINee arrivèrent en trombe, bruyamment en plus. Je leur souris.

-Hey, Jonghyun au fait ! Comment va Amber ? Demanda Victoria, inquiète pour notre membre la plus boyish.

Jonghyun et Amber sont frère et sœur, et nés la même année, mais pas jumeaux comme Taemin et moi. Jonghyun était né en janvier et Amber en décembre, c'est tout … Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que leur mère était extrêmement … endurante pour avoir pu transporter deux enfants en une années. Surtout des enfants comme Amber et Jonghyun, parce qu'en matière de calme … Ouais, y a mieux. Jonghyun était en train de nous expliquer qu'elle était un peu malade et tout, mais que ça allait quand notre prof de maths nous jeta littéralement dehors. A ce moment, Onew prit une grande inspiration.

-Luna ? Je … Je peux te parler ? En … p-privé ?

Krystal et moi-même écartâmes de grands yeux. Alors … il allait enfin lui avouer ?

-Oui, bien sûr oppa !

Et ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus loin. Key cligna des yeux.

-Ça alors … J'y crois pas … Il va enfin lui dire ? Alala … ça fait des années que j'attends ça … Et j'ai même pas eu besoin de briffer Onew ! Je suis fière de mon fils.

Au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait toujours pas compris, Onew est totalement fou-dingue de Luna. Pour la réciproque, on est pas sûr, mais on sait que Luna est très admirative d'Onew, peut-être parce qu'il est plus intelligent qu'elle ?

-Au fait Key … Je pourrais venir chez toi après les cours ? J'ai . rien compris de ce cours de maths ! gémit Krystal.

-Of course, Krys', mais pas trop tard, je suis sensé faire la cuisine chez moi ce soir, ma mère va être fatiguée en rentrant du travail.

N'allez pas croire qu'il y a quoi que ce soit derrière la demande de Krystal. Ni derrière l'acceptation de Key. Ces deux là étaient très amis et complices depuis la maternelle, et ils n'étaient chacun de leur côté absolument pas le type de mec de l'un comme de l'autre. Je dis ça parce que Key est gay, et assumé. Raison de plus pour que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sorte ensemble, ni rien d'autre de bizarre.

Interrompirent mes pensées Onew et Luna qui revenaient, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alooors ! Alooors ! Demanda mon frère avec impatience. Il s'est passé quoi ?

Luna sourit.

-Ça y est, on a décidé !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, et je vais faire beaucoup de progrès je pense !

Jonghyun fronça les sourcils.

-Heuu, Luna tu parles de quoi là ?

La blonde fit un grand sourire.

-Bah de cours particuliers en maths bien sûr !

.DIEU les triples cons. Il nous ont bien eu sur ce coup là. Et Onew avait l'air de vouloir en rajouter une couche.

-Oui, Luna a enfin accepté que je lui en donne. Je suis si heureux … de pouvoir l'aider !

Victoria leva les yeux au ciel. Si même elle était exaspérée, ça devait être VRAIMENT un cas. Mais Krystal détestait rester sur une défaite comme ça et décida de passer à autre chose.

-BON ! Les gens, moi j'ai faim, on va à la cantine !

Au même moment, le ventre de Jonghyun se mit à gargouiller bruyamment et tout le monde se mit à rire de bon cœur … Avant finalement de gagner le réfectoire, à la demande générale.

Après être passés au self, nous nous asseyâmes sur notre table à dix, sauf que là en l'occurrence nous étions neuf. Il y avait donc une place de libre entre Victoria et Jonghyun. Qui fut prise au bout de quelques minutes par un certain …

-Nichkun !

Le thaïlandais sourit et fit un petit bisous au coin des lèvres de notre umma.

-Hello yeobo … Bonne matinée ?

-Oui parfaite et toi ?

-Ça peut aller, tu sais que les profs m'aiment bien.

A ce moment là une voix virile retentit dans tout le réfectoire.

-NICHKUN !

Krystal et moi nous regardâmes. .GOD !


	2. Chappie 2

Voilà le chapitre deux …. Excuser moi, c'est tellement en retard, et en plus c'est court uu' Enfin, j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi … Donc voilà, profitez-en quand même.

Nichkhun leva les yeux au ciel. Moi, j'étais loin d'être en état de parler.

-Taek … ça va … je parlais juste à ma copine, tu me laisses cinq secondes ?

-Oui, bien sûr, je rigolais. Salut tout le monde, salut Krystal.

Ok Taekyeon, en deuxième année, et aussi le type le plus grand et le plus … comment dire … moi je dirais « musclé » les autres filles diront « hot » – enfin chacun son point de vue – de sa génération. Pourquoi il avait salué ma meilleure amie ? Vous allez rire, mais il est complètement fou de sa grande sœur Jessica. Jusque là, aucun problème, très franchement, à sa place j'essaierai aussi de me faire bien voir par ma … euh … « belle famille » . Sauf que voilà, le petit problème est que Krystal était elle aussi amoureuse de Taekyeon. Pour le moment, Jessica gardait ses distances avec Taek', donc elle espérait toujours mais franchement, je me désespérais de la voir ainsi.

-On mange quoiiii aujourd'hui ?

Fit une voix dite « mignonne » tandis qu'un jeune homme se penchais par dessus ma tête pour viser mon assiette du regard. Je souris.

-Junho oppa ! Tu fais de l'ombre !

-Eh, Sulli a raison ! Fit une quatrième voix masculine.

Ça c'était Junsu oppa. Des 2PM, la bande de Taekyeon, Junho et Nichkhun, c'était celui que je connaissais le mieux et dont j'étais la plus proche. Nichkhun, on se parlait assez souvent parce que de temps en temps, il était avec nous du fait de sa relation privilégiée avec Vic, mais on n'était pas vraiment proche. Junho, je le trouvais sympa, même si ses blagues demeuraient légèrement … vaseuse, et puis Taekyeon, rien de plus rien de moins, il était gentil. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux. Dans les 2PM, ils étaient six ; il y avait aussi Wooyoung, qui était un peu distant. Et puis … Chansung.

-Bon, j'ai faim moi.

Je baissais la tête en repensant à mon rêve de tout à l'heure en maths. Et mon cœur s'emballa aussi. Pourvu que Junho, qui était toujours … au dessus de moi (sans connotation) n'ai pas remarqué mon brusque changement de comportement. Krystal était la seule à qui j'avais déjà parlé de mes sentiments pour Chansung … Et connaissant Junho, il était tout à fait capable de sortir quelque chose comme …

-Bwoh ! Sulli, pourquoi tu rougis ?

-HEU ! C'est rien, je sais pas !

Junsu sourit.

-Eh, la ménopause à ton âge, c'est un peu étrange !

Tout le monde éclata de rire pendant que je marmonnais un petit « crétin ... ».

Vous voyez maintenant ma situation ; amoureuse d'un type, qui bien qu'il vous voie tout les jours, et que deux de ses meilleurs amis aiment bien, mais qui se contrefout complètement de votre gueule … tête. La preuve, Junsu et Junho étaient en train de me parler, et il a complètement dévié de sujet ! Si c'est pas une preuve en béton ça … Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Justement, un nouvel arrivant s'était incrusté dans la conversation.

-SULLI ! TAEMIN !

Moins grand que Taekyeon, mais plus âgé … Here come Choi Siwon, le grand frère de Minho, en troisième année dans notre école.

-Dites-moi ! C'est vrai que Heechul a accroché une photo de Soo dans votre salon avec marqué en dessous « Choi Sooyoung est sexy même quand elle sort les poubelles » ?

Regards gênés entre moi et mon frère. Que je vous explique. Minho, le meilleur ami de mon frère, a un frère et une sœur. Sa sœur est en deuxième année, son frère en troisième année. Son frère, c'est donc Siwon, de la bande des Super Junior, et sa sœur, Sooyoung, de la bande des Girls' Generation. Et Taemin et moi avons un grand frère, qui s'appelle Heechul, et qui est aussi dans la bande des Super Junior. Apparemment, il trouve Sooyoung sexy, vu que effectivement, il a accroché un photo du genre à la maison. Et Junsu de s'étrangler avec sa ratatouille.

-IL A FAIT QUOI ?

Bon, en fait Junsu craque complètement pour Sooyoung, ce n'est un secret pour personne, et tout le monde le considère comme son petit ami, même si il ne sorte pas ensemble et qu'à ce jour, on ne sache pas du tout ce que pense de lui Sooyoung.

-Euuuh … Elle est pas si grande que ça cette photo … tentais-je pour calmer les mœurs. Sans succès, car voilà Minho qui se lève et tape des deux mains sur la table.

-Il est où Heechul ?

Siwon fronça les sourcils.

-Mmmh … Il est pas dans ma classe … Attendez … YESUNG ! TU SAIS OU IL EST HEE ?

Un jeune homme au cheveux noirs de jais se leva et hurla ;

-SON PROF DE SPORT EST PAS LA, ALORS IL EST CHEZ LUI CETTE APRES MIDI.

-MERCI YESUNG.

-DE RIEN SIWON !

Siwon, après cette ... discrète conversation se retourna vers notre table.

-Et voilà Minho.

Celui-ci sourit.

-Bon … Après les cours, on va chez vous, et on met une raclée à Heechul !

Et tout le monde de crier « OUAIIIS ! ». Même Chansung. OMONDIEU ! Chansung va venir chez moi !


	3. Chappie 3

L'après midi s'écoula beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, et finalement sonna l'heure fatale. Quatre heure. Par chance, Chansung, et donc Nichkhun et Wooyoung, finissait à cinq heure, ce qui me laissait le temps de … préparer le terrain ? Bref, à la fin des cours, les cinq SHINee, Victoria, Krystal, Luna, Taekyeon, Junho, Junsu, Siwon, mais aussi Kyuhyun et Yesung, des amis de Siwon, et Sooyoung et Jessica, qui voulaient « vérifier les faits par elles-mêmes », ainsi que ma petite personne, partirent en direction de ma maison, et d'Heechul, et de la photo.

-Bon alors c'est ici ? Fit Kyuhyun en arrivant.

-T'étais jamais allé chez Hee ? Lui demanda Jessica

-Bah … nan, en fait …

-Quelqu'un a les clés ? Demanda Taemin. Nooooooon, il ne les avaient pas oubliées, cet imbécile heureux ?

-Bah, nan pas … moi … c'était Hee qui les avaient.

Parce que en fait, pour les cinq personnes qu'il y avait dans cette maison, on avait deux clés. Pratique, non ?

-On a qu'à sonner, proposa Sooyoung, il nous ouvrira.

Je m'exécutais en vitesse, et tout le monde attendit pendant une petite minute. Je réitérais l'opération, sans plus de succès.

-Merde, il doit être en train d'écouter de la musique avec son casque. Diagnostiqua mon frère.

-Comment on va faire pour entrer alors ? Gémit Krystal.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de dépit, avant que Yesung ne saute au plafond … euh, au ciel ?

-Bah, facile ! Sulli, tu montes sur les épaules de Siwon, et Siwon, sur celles de Taekyeon, et Sulli, tu tapes à la fenêtre d'Heechul pour lui dire d'ouvrir. Il entendra sûrement !

Taekyeon et Siwon me lancèrent des regards inquiets. Pas que je doutais de leur force, après tout, ils étaient l'un et l'autre bien charpentés mais … quand même, en admettant que Siwon fasse soixante quinze kilos, et moi quarante-huit, ça fait quand même cent vingt trois kilos alors que Taekyeon ne devait en faire que dans les quatre vingt. Ce dernier regarda Jessica, qui avait une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Noooooon ?

-Bon, je vais essayer.

Aiiiish, ces mecs, tous à faire de la parlote … Je reniflais.

-D'accord, mais si tu me laisse tomber, je dirais que c'est de la faute de Jessica.

-Mais j'ai rien fait moi !

-Quoi, tu ne meurs pas d'envie de voir cette fameuse photo ? Moi vous savez je la vois tout les jours depuis deux semaines cette photo, et Heechul, si vous voulez lui casser la figure, vous le verrez demain.

-Allez, soit cool Sulli … fit Chansung.

Je déglutis. Bon, Taekyeon, je crois qu'on est dans le même bateau. Soutenons nous mutuellement ! Enfin, soutiens moi, surtout.

-Bon, allez Siwon, baisse toi que je monte sur tes épaules.

Il s'exécuta, puis Taekyeon lui fit la courte échelle, et je me retrouvais enfin en face de la chambre de mon frère qui écoutais sa petite musique, bien peinard. Je tapais un grand coup sur la fenêtre et criais « HEE ! ». Il me regarda d'un petit air bizarre, et ne sembla pas trouver étrange le fait que je sois devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui était quand même au premier étage vu qu'il continua d'écouter sa musique comme si on était pas là. « HEEEEE ! » Je hurlais une nouvelle fois. Finalement, il daigna se lever et se diriger vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

-Bon, Sulli, qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis occupé là … Oooo~oooh ! Siwonnie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon chou ~~~ ?

Siwon, en dessous de moi ( encore une fois sans connotation ! ) serrait les dents, parce que ça faisait un petit moment qu'il me portait et avait l'air un peu rouge.

-Hee … chul nghhh … arrête de … te … nghhh … foutre de ma …. ggg … gnnn …

-HHEEECHUL OUVRE PAR PITIEEEEEE !

Ça c'était Taekyeon, qui apparemment avait avait du mal à nous soutenir, Siwon, moi et nos cent vingt trois kilos.

-Lâche pas Taekyeon ! Hurla Siwon.

-Noooooooon ! criais-je alors que le sol … Siwon se dérobait sous mes pieds, et que je sentais l'attraction terrestre me tirer en arrière …


	4. Chappie 4

-Sulliiiiiii ! Hurlèrent Taemin, Heechul, Junsu et Victoria

-Siwooooooon ! Hurlèrent Sooyoung et Minho

-Taekyeeeeeeooon ! Hurlèrent Jessica et Krystal ( omy god … )

Je fermais les yeux, m'apprêtant à sentir le sol dur et mes os craquer, ma vie s'en allant peu à peu, laissant mon corps inerte, et mon âme montant aux cieux ( ça ferait plaisir à Siwon … tu m'entends Siwon ? ) … Mais en fait rien de cela. Juste la chaleur de deux bras s'enserrant autour de ma taille. Je rouvris les yeux et vis la tête de Chansung juste au dessus de la mienne. Hiiiii, c'est pas vrai il m'avait rattrapée ?

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux puis lui fit un sourire de débile, et dit d'une voix pas moins idiote – pourvu qu'il prenne ça pour un contrecoup de la chute ;

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie …

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'avais dit ça … Kyaaaaa ~~~ Chansung, je t'aime. Non, mais vu l'air gêné qu'il arborait, ça devait surtout l'embêter que je lui dise ça devant tout le monde.

-Hwang Chan Sung, lâche ma sœur. Retentit une voix qui venait du haut.

-Pardon, Heechul sunbae-nim. Fit Chan Sung en me détachant et en me posant doucement au sol. Rhaaaa, damn, ce frère est un salop, à cause de lui, j'ai failli mourir, et en plus je ne peux pas me reposer de mes émotions dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime, tsss … Victoria s'approcha de moi en courant et commença à faire de grand geste.

-Oh mon dieu ! Su-Sulli ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Omondieu … Olalah !

Luna était en train de pleurer dans les bras de Jonghyun ( ? ), Onew les regardaient de loin, Taemin se tapait une barre, Taekyeon et Siwon était allongé par terre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Jessica, Krystal et Sooyoung regardaient la scène en mode éberlué, Key se prenait la tête dans les mains pour cause de surcharge, Junsu essayait de se la jouer en rassurant Sooyoung, Junho riait avec Taemin, Minho essayait d'expliquer la situation à Heechul, Heechul était tout perdu, Yesung était en train d'expliquer à Kyuhyun qui ne l'écoutait pas que SI, son plan était une bonne idée mais c'était Taekyeon et Siwon qui avaient tout fait capoter … Ouais, en clair, c'était un gros binz, et tout ça devant la porte de ma maison …

-AAAAH ! Vous voulez que je vous ouvre ? Fit enfin la voix de Heechul.

-Oui peut-être. Fit Taemin.

Puis je me souvint d'un détail.

-Heuuu … Chan … Chansung, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'as pas cours ?

Sourire de l'intéressé. Oh mon dieu, il veut me tuer c'est ça ? Le sursis qu'il m'avait offert n'était que pour m'achever d'un façon encore plus ignoble que ça ?

-Mmmmh, non, finalement, notre prof n'était pas là non plus, mais Nichkhun et Wooyoung ont préféré aller poser leurs affaires chez eux.

-Oh, je vois.

A ce moment là, Heechul ouvrit la porte et fit un grand sourire.

-Entrez entrez. Alors, que ce passe-t-il mes chéris ? Lady Heehee vous manque c'est ça ?

La tête de Siwon, hahaha.

-Non mais t'es con ou quoi ? Je viens décrocher la photo HONTEUSE de ma sœur de ta salle à manger !

-Ouais ! cria Junsu, fort de son statut de presque petit copain.

Heechul leur jeta un regard un peu désœuvré.

-Hum … Vous savez c'est juste une photo d'elle sortant les poubelles. Et puis le commentaire … Bah, c'est Taemin qui m'l'a trouvé.

Et Minho de s'étrangler bruyamment.

-Qoaaaiiiii ? J'vais t'taper toi !

Et de se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour se bagarer comme des gros bébés, sous les ricanements de Heechul.

-Huuuum, pardon … fit Chansung, Où sont les toilettes ?

Je m'empressais de lui indiquer là salle de bain, où il y avait aussi les toilettes.

Note de l'auteur ; Ouuuuu, le suspens de malade ( hum, c'est de l'ironie hein ). J'ai mis du temps à poster ça, pardon … J'essaierai de poster le cinquième chapitre jeudi, mais c'est pas sûr. Sinon, j'aimerai remercier tout le monde pour les commentaires ^^ Je ne l'avais pas fait auparavant donc merci beaucoup ~~~ Et oui Comia-chan, t'as raison u/u * s'en veut de pas être très inventive au niveau familiale * Sinon, j'aimerai donner une info pour les prairing … Il y aura un triangle amoureux entre Siwon et deux autres Suju, et du 2min prévu aussi. Voilààà c'est tout, à plus ~


	5. Chappie 5

Note de l'Auteur ; Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment un chapitre, c'est juste une transition pour passer à autre chose.

Chansung parti en direction de la salle de bain, et tout le monde commença à parler joyeusement. Krystal me prit à part.

-Hmm … T'as vu … Jessica a crié quand Taekyeon est tombé.

Oui j'avais remarqué. Enfin, entendu. Et j'avais surtout entendu qu'elle n'avait pas crié le MIEN de nom. Hein, son Taek' n'était même pas en danger, c'était lui qui était tout en bas !

-Ouais, mais c'était moi qui ai faillit y passer quand même.

-Bah ça va Chansung t'as rattrapée.

-Mais si il m'avait pas rattrapée ?

-M'embête pas avec ça, c'est pas le sujet. Tu crois que je devrais demander à Siwon si son dieu pourrait pas aider, ou quelque chose du genre ? Hein, Sulli ?

-Mais j'en sais rien, moi !

D'un seul coup, on entendit Heechul m'appeler. J'accourus dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Hee ?

Il émit un petit rire.

-Mmmmh … Chansung a un petit problème.

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux et finalement me précipitais vers la salle de bain. Là, Chansung gisait sur la cuvette des WC, le pantalon à moitié relevé, et une masse de sous-vêtements féminins ( les miens, soit dit en passant ) qui lui tombaient sur la tête. Oh MINCE ! J'explique ; derrière les toilettes, il y a une petite étagère où ma mère, ou la personne qui fait la lessive, pose les sous-vêtements pas tas. En théorie, ça ne tombait pas, mais là en l'occurrence … Comme c'était embarrassant !

-Je … Je peux pas bouger … Sinon je vais faire tomber … Tes heu …

Ohhhh, comme c'est adorable ! Hrm, bref.

-Oh, oui oui !

Je me précipitais vers lui et lui enlevait délicatement le soutien-gorge qui lui ornait le haut de la tête, un peu gênée et ramenai tout dans ma chambre.

A mon grand regret, nous ne nous parlâmes plus de l'après-midi. Et Krystal et Key ne firent pas leurs devoirs communs non plus.

NdA ; Et voilà, court je l'avais dit. J'essaye de publier la suite bientôt ?


End file.
